Yotsuba et le chagrin de Jumbo
by Poochie-90
Summary: Petite fic sans prétention sur le manga Yotsuba& de Kiyohiko Azuma.


**Auteur:** Poochie

**Bases: **Yotsuba&

**Genre: **Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **La drôle de gosse et la bande qui va avec sont à Kiyohiko Azuma.

**Note de l'auteur: **Délire que je me suis pris toute seule avant d'aller trois jours en Angleterre. J'avais envie de faire du yaoi sur un manga aussi mignon ce qui me change un peu de deux psychopathes dont je ne citerai pas les noms.

Yotsuba & le chagrin de Jumbo

- Ca va aller, Jumbo ! Ca va aller...

- NON ! Ca n'ira plus jamais !

Takashi poussa un énorme soupir et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment Asagi pouvait-elle sortir avec un petit mec laid et maigrichon au lieu de sortir avec lui ? Cette fille n'avait aucun goût ou quoi ! Ou bien c'était parce qu'il était trop timide. Il cala sa tête entre ses bras. Asagi n'était plus libre à présent. Qu'allait-il faire ? Mise à part se morfondre sur son triste sort chez son ami.

- C'est à cause de ma taille ? Chuis trop grand ?

- Mais non, arrête de pleurer.

- Je vais rester célibataire toute ma vie.

- J'ai du travail alors si tu pouvais abréger...

- C'est ça fous-moi dehors, faux frère !

- Tu te prends des râteaux ou te fais plaquer toutes les semaines. Tu vas pas en mourir.

- Ben si, figure-toi ! Y plus de jolie fille...

- Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec Fûka.

- J'ai dit "jolie".

Koiwai soupira à son tour, immitant Jumbo en laissant tomber lui aussi sa tête sur la table basse. Une masse de cheveux verts apparut dans la cadre de la porte et s'approcha de son père. Elle regarda à tour de rôle Jumbo, puis son père et ainsi de suite.

- Il a quoi Jumbo ?

- Un chagrin d'amour.

- Encore ! Déjà Fûka en a eu un. Elle était triste... Pourquoi t'as un chagrin d'amour ?

- C'est parce qu'Asagi a un copain.

- Et ?

- Et ce n'est pas moi.

- Comme pour celui de Fûka... Tu peux être l'amoureux de Fûka !

- T.T... Pourquoi vous voulez tous me caser avec cette gamine ?

- Euh... Yotsuba... Tu veux bien aller jouer avec les voisines ?

- Ouais !!!

Yotsuba partit en courant voir ses petites voisines. Elle entra en claquant la porte, adressa un sourire à la mère et continua de courir à l'étage. Elle passa la tête dans la porte de la chambre de Fûka qui tentait de dessiner. Après lui avoir fait remarquer que son dessin était très laid, la gamine aux cheveux verts ordonna à l'adolescente de descendre avec elle pour jouer au badminton.

Elles installèrent leur jeu au milieu de la route et s'apprêtèrent à lancer le volant quand Asagi arriva main dans la main avec son petit ami. Yotsuba devisagea le nouveau venu comme si il était un extra-terrestre. Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. Drôle de gamine.

La gosse ouvrit enfin la bouche, tout en continuant de fixer le garçon.

- Il est pas très beau !

- Yo.. Yotsuba !!!

Asagi éclata de rire devant le regard de la gamine et le visage rouge de honte de sa petite soeur.

- Yotsuba, je te présente mon petit ami.

- Salut. dit la gosse en lui lançant un regard qui tue.

- Ne soit pas si méchant avec lui.

- Il a fait pleurer Jumbo !

- Monsieur Jumbo ?

- Oui... Il a un chagrin d'amour maintenant. Comme toi, Fûka.

Fûka laissa tomber sa tête de désespoir. Ca ne devait pas rester secret ? Cette gosse avait vraiment une grande langue. Asagi continuait de sourire. Elle eu un illumination et se pencha sur Yotsuba pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

La petite aux cheveux verts s'exclama de joie et couru vers sa maison. L'ainée des trois soeurs se releva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fière d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Asagi ?

- Que Jumbo serait plus heureux si elle lui trouvait une amoureuse.

- Hein ?

- Et que son père aussi.

- Hein ?

- Hi hi !

Yotsuba entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient Jumbo et son père. Le premier pleurant pathétiquement sur l'épaule du second. Les deux hommes levèrent leur regard vers la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière fit la moue, semblant réfléchir et eu à son tour une idée qu'elle trouvait fantastique.

Elle s'approcha des deux autres en souriant et attrapa une de leurs mains chacun. Elle les posa ensuite l'une dans l'autre, prenant exemple sur Asagi et son copain. Elle hocha la tête de satisfaction.

- Voila ! Maintenant que vous avez un amoureux, vous êtes plus triste !!!

Et elle retourna toujours en courant rejoindre ses voisines dans la maison à côté. Les deux hommes restèrent comme des glands, main dans la main, à regarder l'endroit où se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes la gamine. Ils clignèrent des yeux et finirent par se regarder.

Jumbo fixa sa main et sourit bêtement. Il se rapprocha de Koiwai pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un léger baiser. L'autre le regarda tout comme sa fille avant, comme si il venait de Mars. Takashi rit et se leva.

- Ta fille est maligne... Elle devine tout cette gosse !

- ...

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant l'autre seul dans le brouillard.

Owari


End file.
